


no puedes culpar a la gravedad por caer

by musicalsick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confused Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Multi, Pining Lance (Voltron), es súper fluffy, esta es una traducción, idk - Freeform, no usé poner tags, rechazado, técnicamente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsick/pseuds/musicalsick
Summary: "¡Me gustas!""¿Te gusto de verdad?"Lance confiesa sus sentimientos a Keith, pero Keith no está interesado porque son Paladines de Voltron.Naturalmente, eso significa una cosa: Lance tendrá que convencerle de otra forma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can't blame gravity for falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527995) by [NewandOld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewandOld/pseuds/NewandOld). 



> ¡Hola! Por ahora solo queda decir que cualquier error desearía que lo mencionaran, también mencionar que este es un fin original de NewandOld: can't blame gravity for falling

 

_“¡Me gustas!”_

  
_Keith le miró. Lance estaba tan sonrojado que el rojo llegaba a sus orejas._

 

_“Tú…” Keith señaló con el dedo a Lance para después señalarse a si mismo.”¿Te gusto de verdad?”_

 

Lance miró a otro lado mientras asistía débilmente.

 

Keith estaba asombrado.

 

“¿…Por qué?”

  
Lance lo miró rápidamente antes de jugar con sus dedos. “P-porque”

 

“¿Por qué…?”

 

“Por eso”

 

Keith cruzó sus brazos con una mueca. "Eso no explica nada”

 

“¡Explica-!” Lance le miró boquiabierto, para después poner una mueca negándole la vista. “¡Ese no es el punto, mullet!” ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?”

 

“¿Mi respuesta?” Keith preguntó con una expresión confundida.”¿Qué respuesta? ¿Qué pregunta?”

 

Lance se golpeó la frente.

 

“Keith, te acabo de confesar mi sentimientos” Lance le hablaba como a un niño.

 

“¿Sí…?” Keith preguntó con cuidado, sin estar seguro de a donde iba eso.

 

“¡Se supone que me digas si yo también te gusto o no!” Lance hizo una mueca, cruzando sus brazos y susurrando. "Estúpido Mullet”

 

“…Oh.”

 

Por unos segundos, Lance se mantuvo callado, mirando expectante a Keith, hasta que Keith se dió cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta.

 

“¡Oh! Um, Lance…” Keith empezó, sin saber como decirlo. “Me gustas…”

 

Los ojos de Lance se iluminaron, una sonrisa se formaba…

 

“Pero no de la manera que quieres.”

 

La cara de Lance se congeló en una mueca dolida. Keith se detuvo, nunca había visto tal expresión en Lance antes.

 

Como Keith se quedó callado, notablemente culpable, Lance lo motivó para que siguiera.

 

“Continua,” Lance murmuró suavemente, ”Deberías terminas.”

 

“…Vale. Entonces. Uh.” Keith miró a su alrededor, fijándose en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la cara de Lance mientras intentaba descifrar lo que sentía. “¿Nunca había pensado en ti más que como un buen amigo?”

 

Keith miró detenidamente a Lance, quien seguía congelado en su lugar. Lance asistió con una sonrisa, pero Keith no podía ignorar la falsedad de ello.

 

“Digo, una vez dejas de hacer de todo una competición, eres realmente genial y me gusta estar contigo. Y, bueno, admitiré que me divierto bastante a tu lado. Pero,” Keith llevó su atención al suelo, pateando una basura no existente en este, y volviendo a mirar periódicamente a Lance. “Somos paladines de Voltron. Tenemos un universo que salvar, así que…”

 

Keith miró los ojos de lance, serio. “No estoy interesado ahora. Las misiones van primero”

 

  
Lance se veía destrozado, y Keith no podía evitar sentir culpa.

 

  
“Lo siento, Lance,” Murmuró Keith golpeando débilmente en los hombros de Lance.”Te- Te dejaré… solo por un rato.”

 

* * *

 

  
Un par de horas después, Keith dejó la sala de entrenamientos cuando oyó unas pisadas corriendo hacía él. Se dió vuelta y vió a Lance, con sus ojos levemente hinchados, y de inmediato se dirigió a otra dirección.

 

“¡Keith, espera!” Lance llamó, y Keith lentamente se detuvo y se dió vuelta, sintiéndose culpable e incómodo de ver a la persona que rechazó de nuevo.

 

“¿Sí?” Dijo cortante.

 

Lance se detuvo y se reclinó sobre sus rodillos, jadeando.

 

“Tu… Dijiste…” Jadeó, señalando a Keith con un dedo. “Que… Te gusta… Estar conmigo.”

 

Lance recuperó su aliento y se enderezó. “Piensas que soy genial.”

 

“…Dije eso, sí.” Keith concordó, aún incómodo.

 

“Dijiste,” Lance pausó para calmarse con otro jadeo. “Que no estás interesado aún, y que las misiones van primero.”

 

Keith asistió, sin estar seguro de a donde iba eso.

 

“Palabra por palabra, ’no interesado aún’.” Lance puso énfasis en lo ultimo con comillas en sus dedos.

  
  
Keith pestañeó. “¿Sí…?”

 

Lance lanzó una sonrisita.

 

“¡Eso significa que aún tengo oportunidad, mullet!” Apuntó su cara con confianza. “Hasta que digas que no te gusto, o que no sientes nada por mi, ¡Te voy a cortejar!”

 

Keith se mantuvo sorprendido, con su boca abierta involuntariamente.

 

“¡Te mostraré, mullet! Lance se detuvo, mostrando un poco de vulnerabilidad, pero alejó esa sensación.”¡Te mostraré por qué deberías enamorarte de mi, con misiones o sin ellas!”

 

 

* * *

 

Desde aquel día, cuando Keith menos se lo esperaba, Lance le lanzaría una frase de ligue o una petición de cita en cada conversación.

 

* * *

 

“Pasen la sal, por favor” dijo Keith a nadie en particular, sin sacar sus ojos de su plato.

 

“Te pasaré la sal si consigo una cita” Lance dijo en el mismo tono.

 

Hubieron varios sonidos de cucharas mientras Keith alzaba la vista, solo para ver la sal en la mano de Lance.

 

“…No importa” Murmuró él, volviendo a su plato.

 

Lance le pasó la sal sin más palabras, ignorando las expresiones boquiabiertas de su equipo.

 

* * *

 

“¿Ves mi blusa? ¡Es material de novio!”

 

“¿…No es la misma blusa de siempre?”

 

“…Trabajaremos en esto”

 

* * *

 

“Lance, la renta por la propiedad de Balmeras es de setenta y cinco GAC.”

 

_“Yo debería robarte renta, pasas mucho tiempo en mi cabeza.”_

 

“Aw, esa es buena, Lance.”

 

“¡Shiro! Lance está coqueteando con Keith de nuevo, ¡dile que no coquetee en las noches de juegos!”

 

“Lance, por favor no coquetees en las noches de juegos.”

 

“¡Pero, papá del espacio*.!”

 

“Es tu turno, Lance.”

 

“Oh, sí. Gracias Hunk.”

 

* * *

 

  
“¡Keith, necesitamos tu poder de fuego!”

 

“¡Voy, Shiro!”

 

“¡Has hecho un gran trabajo derritiendo el hielo y mi corazón, pastelito!”

 

“¡LANCE!”

 

* * *

 

  
“¡Sólo espera, Keith! ¡Voy a derribar al robot —y a ti, por supuesto— con mis pies!”

 

El robot surgió con una luz brillante, posicionándose por un segundo antes de correr hacia Lance. Sobresaltado, Lance inmediatamente retrocedió para conseguir distancia, girando bruscamente para alejarse de cada golpe.

 

Keith miraba cruzado de brazos, notando que el reflejo de los pies de Lance había mejorado durante la última semana.

 

Lance repentinamente se agachó para evitar otro golpe, vio una oportunidad para la maniobra de piernas que había practicado. —colocó sus manos en el suelo para balancear las piernas —

  
_Ay._

  
“¡Detengan la secuencia de entrenamiento!” La voz de Keith hizo eco en la habitación.

 

Lance se quejó por el dolor. Keith corrió hacia Lance, inclinándose para ver el hematoma en su cabeza. Cuidadosamente, revisar el área para ver más golpes, ignorando los ojos azules observando su rostro.

 

“¿Querías acunarme nuevamente?” Lance aterrizó*, forzando una sonrisa dolida mientras miraba hacia arriba con una mueca. “Pudiste simplemente preguntar. Yo totalmente hubiera… ¡ay!”

 

“Eso no se ve bien,” Keith se dijo a si mismo.

 

“AWW, ¡te importa!" 

 

“…Lance” Keith suspiró exasperado, ignorando el mohín en la cara de Lance. “¿Cuantos dedos tengo?”

 

“¿No puedo simplemente ver tus ojos de estrellas y —? ¡Vale, vale!” Lance entrecerró sus ojos mirando los dedos. “¿…Tres?”

 

“¡Coran! ¡Creo que Lance tiene una conmoción cerebral!”

 

* * *

 

  
“¿Me puedes pasar la sal, rollo de canela?” Lance murmuró pícaramente en la mesa.

 

Keith suspiró y le entregó a Lance la sal sin otra palabra.

 

“Gracias, rollo de canela.” Lance dijo con un guiño de ojos.

 

Los dos ignoraron las manos que familiarmente intercambiaban dinero en la mesa y prosiguieron su comida.

 

* * *

 

Después de varias semanas de Lance constantemente lanzando invitaciones a cenar y frases coquetas, todos comenzaron a tomarlo como una parte normal de la rutina.

 

Keith no sabía como sentirse respecto ello, para ser honesto.

 

Estaba halagado de que le gustara a Lance, pero… aún pensaba que estar en una relación iba a impedirle ser un paladín.

 

Aunque, de todas formas, _los abrazos de la nada y golpecitos en sus hombros eran bastante agradables…_

 

Keith rodó sus ojos, intentando borrar esos ojos azules que guiñaban en sus sueños.


	2. Capítulo 2

Lance no podía conciliar el sueño.

Seguía preguntándose si este era el modo correcto. ¿Qué tal si estaba siendo prepotente* con Keith? ¿Qué pasaba si a Keith no le gustaba todo esto, pero era demasiado cordial como para decir algo? ¿Y si Keith ya lo odiaba?

Con un suspiro, Lance salió de su cama y paso por su habitación con cierta dificultad, arrastrando los bordes de su manta detrás.

Caminó hacia el observatorio, donde se arropó mejor con las mantas y miró hacia el vasto vacío brillando con las estrellas. No reconocía ninguna de las constelaciones, pero había una hermosa galaxia con un tinte rojo alzada sobre el horizonte.

Sus manos tocaron el vidrio alienígena; se apoyó, presionando su frente cansada en la fría superficie. Sus pensamientos viajaron con sus ojos, distraído mientras buscaba cualquier constelación meramente familiar. Un suspiro suave y desalentado empañó en vidrio, y por un momento, las estrellas desaparecieron.

“¿Lance?”

El nombrado se sobresaltó, tensando sus hombros a la par de girar hacia la voz familiar.

Keith se paraba apoyado en la puerta en una holgada camisa negra y pantalones deportivos, cabello desordenado pero ojos arqueados en preocupación.

Lance se irguió, borrando su expresión cansada para poner una suave, buscando una frase coqueta.

“Oh, mira quien está aquí, un candidato para la vista más linda–”

Keith resopló, y Lance se detuvo solo para mirar a Keith. Quién se veía glorioso aún con el cabello desordenado. Quién no le correspondía (…aún). Quién no hacía bien a su corazón.

“Lance,” Keith se había acercado, parado justo en frente suyo, inclinando su cuerpo hacía él mirándolo fijo. “¿Qué ocurre?”

“Oh… Solo pienso.” Lance dedicó otra mirada a las estrellas, que lo hicieron extrañar aún más su casa.

Keith no se veía convencido, pero no insistió. Dio unos pasos hacía el cristal al lado de Lance y admiró el paisaje.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, viendo las luces parpadeantes, buscando constelaciones. El silencio hubiera permanecido para siempre, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sorprenderse ver una estrella voladora pasar frente a sus ojos. 

“¡Es la estrella fugaz más rápida que he visto!” Murmuró Lance sorprendido. “¡Oh, ahora, pide un deseo!”

Lance cerró sus ojos y junto sus manos, silenciosamente articulando con su boca su deseo.

Keith lo miró silenciosamente, rastreando la antigua expresión de su boca.

“Hey, Lance.” Murmuró después de un rato.

“¿Sí?” Lance susurró de vuelta sin abrir sus ojos.

“¿Por qué te gusto tanto?”

Lance lo miró fijamente, notando sus hombros tensos.

“Bueno… Porqué.”

Cuando Keith hizo una mueca ante la respuesta conocida, Lance retiró su mirada, mejillas brillantes incluso en la oscuridad, murmurando algo indistinguible.

“¿Porqué…?” Keith repitió, con curiosidad moviéndose para entender los murmullos.

“…Siempre estás haciendo cosas geniales.”

“¿Cosas geniales?”

“Como volar a través de una barrera de asteroides y casi en un agujero negro.”

Los ojos de Keith se agrandaron, y entonces frunció el ceño.

“¿Estás bromeando?”

Lance rió ante la expresión de Keith y negó con la cabeza.

“Nah. En serio,” se rió entre entre dientes. “Está esta… sonrisa que haces cada vez que consigues algo exitosamente, sabes. Es pilla y se ve bastante arrogante, pero te hace ver…” Lance se calló, notando la seria mirada de Keith y tosió para aclarar su garganta, avergonzado. Apartado de la mirada inquebrantable, inició nuevamente, más apagado pero determinado a continuar.

“Y tienes los ojos del color más extraño jamás visto. No es que sea malo, es lindo– me recuerda a una de esas aves tropicales en casa. ¿Grises, morados? No puedo describirlo.” Mirando rápidamente los ojos de Keith. Lance encogió sus hombres. “Es como que, se vuelven, realmente… _agudo*_ … e r… ¿filoso? Intensos, ¿Sabes?” Lance se dió vuelta cuidadosamente, y se acercó para ver mejor los ojos del chico.“Y entonces se iluminan cuando estás completamente relajado y feliz.”

Keith se estremeció ante la corta distancia, deteniéndose por completo al sentir un suave contacto en su mejilla.

“Eh, ahora no puedo decirlo bien porque está muy oscuro,” Lance murmuró, rozando y moviendo distraídamente el pelo que sobraba en esa parte de su cara detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos vagaron, lejos, millones de galaxias lejos.

Keith miraba intensamente a los ojos perdidos de lance, reconociendo el azul del océano, de brillantes cielos de verano y de la brillante roca de Balmera. “…expresivos,” Lance suspiró suave, más hacía él mismo que hacia Keith. “…como una supernova.”

“Um,” Keith no pudo evitar el sonrojo. “¿…Lance?”

“¿Hm?” Sacado de sus pensamientos, Lance correspondió la mirada del asiático.

“Estás… un poco…” Keith desvió su mirada, definitivamente sonrojado.

Lance de la nada apreció darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y sacudió su mano como si el contacto quemara.

“¡Ay, _mi dios_!” Lance se alejó, moviendo sus manos nervioso frente a él. “¡Lo siento! ¡Debiste decir algo!”

Keith se encogió de hombros, escondiendo su cabeza para esconder su propio sonrojo.

Lance no lo notó, pasando su mano por su cabello. “Eres tan bueno escuchando, que casi olvidé que estabas aquí.”

“Está bien,” Keith dijo con un chillido que casi logró ocultar, escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. “No es como que lo hicieras a propósito.” Murmuró, intentando tratando de controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lance sonrió, y se atrevió a ver al chico reclinado a su lado. Keith rápidamente se dio vuelta cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintiendo su cara caliente de nuevo.

El más alto notó que Keith se estaba alejando y lo examinó más de cerca. “Keith, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué e—" Lance preguntó preocupado, fijándose bien en el chico descubriendo su sonrojo. “ _Oh._ ¿Estás sonro—?”

“Cállate, Lance.” Gruñó Keith.

La sorprendida cara de Lance cambió a una gran y brillante sonrisa. 

"Keiiiiiith,” Lance empezó a fastidiarlo en una voz juguetona, tocando una mejilla de Keith con el dedo. “¿Es acaso un sonrojo lo que veo?”

Alejando el molestoso dedo, Keith emprendió su camino fuera del observatorio.

“Ve a dormir, Lance.” Lance se apuró en caminar a su lado, pretendiendo verse bien. “Sabía que caerías por mis encantos tarde o temprano, lindo.”

“Calla, _yo_ voy a dormir.”

“¿Puedo ir?” Lance preguntó arqueando una ceja.

“ _¡No!_ ”

“Oww,” Lance se quejó decepcionado. Keith se sonrojó y avanzó más rápido. Sin dejarse aplacar, Lance le siguió, rodeando su tembloroso cuello con su brazo. Se apoyó en Keith, atrasando su caminar para caminar juntos.

Acercó sus labios al oído del menor y susurró: “¿Qué tal un beso de buenas noches?”

“ _¡Lance!_ ” Las orejas de Keith enrojecieron mientras alejaba al cubano, prácticamente corriendo a su habitación avergonzado. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta, con la risa de Lance resonando en sus orejas.

Keith escondió su cara entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor aún con sus guantes.

* * *

 

Esa noche _Keith_ no podía conciliar el sueño.

Ojos amorosos y azules se encontraban con los suyos aún cerrando los ojos, forzándolo a tirar lejos su sabana y esconder su cara mientras acallaba un gritito de vergüenza.

_¿Por qué dije eso? ¿’está bien’? ¡Debí decir ‘gracias’ o al menos, alzar los hombros!_

Keith se dió vuelta, rezando un mantra para _olvidar olvidar olvidar_ —

Tormentosos ojos azules como el océano, cielos de verano y extraterrestre cristal de alienígena; un dulce calor en sus mejillas y el apenas audible ‘ _como una supernova’_ —

Keith apretó su cara contra la almohada, gritando maldiciones ahogadas mientras pateaba las sofocantes mantas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH. Los examenes me están matando. Creo que han pasado años desde que subí el primer capítulo, y me va a costar más aún sacar el siguiente...
> 
> Cada error notificado es bien recibido, tanto así como kudos o comentarios. :D

**Author's Note:**

> ¡hola nuevamente! noté que no hay muchos fics en español de voltron, así que quise contribuir un poquito. uwu
> 
> es mi primera traducción publicada así que cualquier tip o critica es bienvenida.
> 
> los asteriscos son porque o no me gusta la traducción, o no comprendo el contexto, ah.
> 
> y no me satisfacía ninguna traducción de mullet , ay,,


End file.
